The Arcane Threat
by Reighart
Summary: <html><head></head>There is one legend in Earth Land that tells of a terrible nightmare from long ago. 300 years ago, before Zeref disappeared, 27 pages from his book of Black Arts were scattered across the world. Those were 27 passages of destruction and death. 27 pages that would bring the end of Earth Land once gathered. That would bring Zeref's essence to finish what he started ages ago.</html>
1. Glimpse of the Past and Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**The Original Characters are not mine either; not a single one of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Arcane.<strong>

_(By Reighart the 5th)_

* * *

><p><strong>Foreword<strong>

As it is common with humans, all knowledge is passed by the previous generations.

By predecessors.

So that history is not forgotten and both good and bad things can be remembered for eternity.

A job that many are willing to take, maybe for their own gain or just to pass down the truth that time does well in hiding with the passing years.

A job that has its' rewards or fruits once the people that took it are dead… or maybe not.

By words passed down from generation to generation, to survivors of one to the following, whether it is in books or papers or in a spoken tale of old.

There is one legend in Earth Land that tells of a terrible nightmare from long ago.

300 years ago, before Zeref disappeared, 27 pages from his book of Black Arts were scattered across the world.

Those were 27 passages of destruction and death.

Famine and despair.

Whoever got to wield those tomes were said to gain unimaginable power, and when all 27 were gathered, a monster from the dark abyss that was Zeref's essence would be born.

Old history books do not tell of this old legend, since it is considered as such, but they do tell about an old war that shook the foundations of the magic world, same as when the war against the dragons happened 100 years before this.

The Council, created around those ancient times, had to deal with a strange occurrence that brought all legal and illegal guilds to war over their lands.

Putting even those that were considered friends and allies at odds with each other; its' taint so strong that it also reached the higher ranks of those of the young yet noble organization, making even them susceptible to the menace that threatened to separate humans in war again.

But…

There is no record of how this was brought to a stop.

Books explain that, 7 years later, the situation around the world returned to normal and peace was restored.

No word from the threat or the war, or how it was all stopped and solved.

Strange, isn't it?

Spoken tales make mention of noble warriors, wizards among wizards, that stood up and made their best and more to stop the dark menace.

Reaching a sad end that no one would be willing to stand or give, not even to its' most hated foe.

The struggle of these wizards of old is remembered in another way, aside tales and legends told by old men and women, and it is by the organization that was there to witness the calamity.

And probably the only one that has the only tangible information of that ordeal.

The title of Wizard Saint came up from the fights of these mighty wizards, who were the first to gain such title, and it is given to those that, even though the times have changed, prove their worth in the eyes of the world and the organization that gives it.

Yet… again, no other record is kept about those dark days, the war or those heroes.

As if it nothing of that has ever existed or happened.

In these new days, the present day of Earth Land, that doesn't matter.

They have nothing to worry about from the menaces of those arcane days.

That's their thought.

Old legends of dragons, mythical creatures, powerful wizards.

Bedtime stories, old history from dusty books and fables passed from one generation to the next that cannot change the current peaceful days of the present world.

But…

Are they really false?

Or are they true?

Is the people from these new days wrong?

Or are they right?

Time holds all the answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Year x791<strong>

**8 months after the end of the Grand Magic Games**

**7 months after the beginning of the Nemesis Horizon**

* * *

><p>It was here.<p>

Standing tall on its frightening one hundred meters of height.

Roaring like a beast from Hell itself that managed to escape and now was set free upon the world to do as it pleased.

Its twisted form reminiscing of a madman's dream of apocalypse; long extremities shaped with talons on its elbows and knees, blades as fingers, an impenetrable armor as its skin, and controlling all of it, its head, shaped as a long face with horns protruding from its forehead and jaws. Glowing red eyes that could melt any man's courage before it could even rise himself to fight. Long and sharp teeth, if they could be called like that, with deep purplish steam and saliva heaving out of it to the ground, melting anything below that it touched.

A creature made by Zeref, from the Grimoire that was never to be gathered and read, summoned to the world to do what it was meant to do.

To bring chaos, death and destruction.

"I-Its… h-huge…" The wizards assembled managed to squeak out in their shock, looking up at the powerful beast as if it was just an illusion. "H-how are we going to beat that…?"

"S-stay where you are!" Makarov and some of the Guild Masters present yelled in order to keep their members in place, shaking as well but standing strong and glaring at the arcane monstrosity. He sweated in nervousness, not knowing how to attack such a thing, how to stand a chance against it. _'S-such an evil aura…! H-how could this be created…!?'_ He clenched his fists to stop the shaking of them. _'H-how are we going to defeat that…!?'_

As he thought this, the creature lifted one of its feet in the air, seemingly to give a step forward.

One of the wizards nearby, finally breaking under his fear turned back and ran for his life. "R-run! S-save yourselves!" He yelled in despair, bringing several other wizards to follow him with his frightened scream. "W-we cannot fight that!"

"N-no!" Makarov and the Guild Masters yelled again, trying to keep their guilds in check. He looked behind him and saw his own children standing behind him, with their bodies poised to run away at any minute. He faltered for a moment, thinking of the safety of its own members as an excuse to abandon the place before it was too late. "Ru-!"

And the foot was brought down over Makarov and his guild…

"Oh my…" A voice said aloud, sounding amused by the whole deal. "...three hundred years in the future and we're still afraid of the dark."

Looking to his side, the old guild master of Fairy Tail found a white-haired man standing tall with an arm raised to hold back the mighty foot that, otherwise, would have crushed the wizards.

The spiky, white haired man, who was a member of the Council, looked up and narrowed his lavender eyes at the sight of the beast's eyes glaring at him, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Are you mad?" The foot he was stopping tried to crush him once again, though it met the same result. "Now now, don't be rude, I asked nicely."

He raised his other hand and pierced inside the beast's foot, channeling his magic through it to send several waves of lightning running across the metal based monster. It roared in anger and pain, taking its foot back and retreating a couple of steps, its glowing red eyes glaring at the wizard that managed to hurt it.

"S-such power…" Elfman muttered as he stared in awe at the wizard of the past, seeing him standing there as if a giant hadn't have tried to squash him into oblivion.

"N-Nova…" Lisanna whispered worriedly a few inches next to her brother, gazing worriedly at the man that helped them once again.

"Now, I don't want to be rude myself, but…" Nova started forward, his arms crossed behind his back and his eyes keeping the creature in his sight. "Can you please move away from here? I cannot fight if I'm distracted."

Makarov could only nod slowly to the order, seeing his children moving towards him to help him get to a safe distance. While they retreated, they saw two trails of golden light swiftly flying up from the base of the beast's legs and all around them, leaving paths of destruction in their wake and causing more roars to escape the vile arcane demon.

Both trails of light met at the waist and in just a second…

"I did more damage." A man of white hair, yet shorter and less spiky than that of Nova, growled as he ran his sharp nails coated in white magic over the creature's skin.

"You wish." Only to be answered by the scoff of a blue-haired man who used his pistols to fire beams of golden magic to certain spots that he saw weak.

_- Theme for the fight: Heavy Day – Guilty Gear OST -_

The abomination, getting tired of the flies trying to hurt its form, flayed its' arms around and tried to hit the wizards attacking him, getting close to smacking both of them…

"Tch, no chance, fucker."

…if not for several spikes of dark metal that rose up from different areas surrounding it, impaling its' body and leaving it defenseless. Still like a mountain so that the attacks of the other wizards could continue.

"You should learn your place, shithead." The man had short and unruly black hair, red eyes and a growl coming from his throat as he crossed his arms. He stared down at the creature from over its head, clicking his tongue when the thing tried to shake him off by moving its' head around. He made use of his third magic and changed his legs into the same black metal piercing the creature's arms and legs, producing four spikes on the sole of his feet to nail himself into position. He scowled darkly, not liking the fact he used his dead lover's magic again. "I'm pissed off right now, goddammit."

Suddenly, as he said that, the creature seemed to lean drastically to the left.

"Target eliminated." Another man of black hair, of shoulder length hair, murmured as he slashed a large chunk of the beast's left leg, seeing the triangular cut starting a domino reaction and causing several spots hit before by his fellow past wizards to crack. Several fissures came from the fine slice and went all the way up to the waist. He rested his swords over his shoulders and closed his eyes, sighing tiredly before opening them again to see his enemy's lower half crumble. "This is not a challenge."

"I admit I expected something more from a creature so feared, especially one from the forbidden grimoire of Zeref." Nova commented as he appeared next to the swordsman, seeing the creature fall to pieces after a few simple attacks. His eyes narrowed, his mind got into thinking. "I sense something off... what about you, Atticus?"

The man called Atticus narrowed his eyes at the creature, shifting the color of them from blue to red for a short moment before giving his own report. "There is something strange at the center."

"Oh? We should ask the others then." On cue, Issus and Jonah went down after hitting all the weak spots they could find on the beast, glaring sideways and ignoring the other as they went to join the other two. Nova smiled at their childish actions and shook his head, going serious when asking his question. "Hey, Issus, Jonah… did you feel anything off just now?"

"Anything off?" Issus, the other guy with white hair, gazed at the crumbling figure and the form of their other companion cutting the thing's head to bits and pieces, and looked back at the wizards with him, pointing a finger at the supposed invincible creature. "Is it me or that thing was just fodder?"

"That's not something one would think of when imagining an evil creature of chaos and destruction." Jonah, the man of blue hair, added in boredom. He glared even stronger at the guy next to him when this one proclaimed he made more critical hits on the thing, "Yeah, whatever you say." ignored him and continued. "There was something strange in its' chest…"

"It isn't visible so it must be hiding inside it." Nova murmured in thought, casting another glance at the beast. This was all too easy in his opinion, far away from what the prophecies spoke of. "Could it be that…?"

The late arrivals gazed at their thinking strategist and then at the staring swordsman, seeing them quiet and with their eyes glued to the creature behind them. "…guys?"

"That fucker's playing dead," The fifth guy of the group informed as he landed in the middle of the wizards, having jumped from the skewered head of the old demon when it was closer to the ground. He stretched his neck to the sides and pointed to both Issus and Jonah. "You two stop quarreling and get ready." He smirked when the ground started to shake beneath their feet, and not because the last big piece of the creature fell. "Round two's about to start."

"More fighting to be made." Atticus whispered sourly before disappearing from view, Nova following suit with just a small wave of his hand as signal of good bye.

"And they just left…" Jonah turned around and felt his whole body shaking along with some rubble and little pebbles around him, also sensing large masses of dark magic gathering on the spot the creature fell. He squinted his eyes to see a small dark orb forming over the remnants of the sliced head, purple tendrils coming out of it and gathering the pieces that were destroyed and forming the creature's body anew. His left eyebrow quirked in surprise. "Now I'm impressed."

"Damn…" Issus gave a loud whistle of surprise; his head leaning back to see how now half of the creature's body was regenerated, though there was something strange this time and all of the wizards noticed it, the fifth guy of the group in special. "What the…!? That's Roux's magic!"

"That motherfucker!" The man of black hair, known as Roux, gritted his teeth in anger and glared with a massive amount of fury in his red eyes. His blood boiling in his veins as he saw the Grimoire's creature being reformed with the same dark iron he used to give the final blows. "You fucking piece of shit!"

He used his shadows and disappeared in the ground, the black mass now reappearing over the restored head of the beast and showing a livid Roux raising both arms, turned into two meters chainsaws, to crush the thing's head with all his might.

"Go fucking die, you worthless bitch!"

Jonah stared at the show and blinked.

"He's… seriously mad." He shook his head and let his body be engulfed with his golden magic, preparing to follow the others and help in bringing the creature down again. He still kept his eyes on the other man, knowing from years ago and remembering how bad his temper could get when angered. "There're people you don't ever wanna piss off in your life… and Roux just happens to be one of them."

"I heard he was the one behind the destruction of half of the Council's headquarters in Era," Issus commented to his fellow, letting his body be coated in white light to do the same as the rest. The small piece of that rumor held onto him all this time and he managed to remember it now, all while he gazed the enraged wizard that was in their group. "Is it true?"

The blue-haired man's face paled and not because of the glow from his magic. "I did my best to forget it… and you just brought it up again."

"O-ohs…" Issus paled as well, seeing the man hitting the demon's head in a new light. "W-well…" He grinned nervously, sticking his tongue out at the annoyed Jonah. "…sucks to be you then!"

And he darted towards the creature, this time going up from the left foot all the way to the knee before a hand formed from the thigh of the monster and smacked him aside.

Sending him flying into the surrounding forests.

'…_predictable.'_ Jonah stared in the direction of the hit wizard and gave a small smirk before flying off, pulling the triggers of his pistols at insane speeds while avoiding the hands that were now coming out of the demon's body. "Sucks to be you."

Behind the monster, on its back, Atticus and Nova defied gravity and stood the best they could to inspect the new skin of their adversary, seeing it copying Roux's black iron to defend itself from any kind of attacks that might direct it to the same fate of a few minutes ago. It was covering all of the demon's body, protecting it better than its' previous skin did. That was a problem. They needed to find out how to pierce this new body armor it were too late and destroy the demon again.

"Looks like we were careless," Nova said after touching the black iron on which they were standing, feeling the same power from his rival mixed with the monster's to create a more durable protection. "This thing absorbs the magic used to destroy it and utilizes it to strengthen itself."

Atticus gave a short nod of understanding, his eyes flashing from blue to red as he scanned the enemy's body for any weak spots that he could hit, quickly finding one…

Though…

"We have a problem." He stated with his eyes returning to normal and locking with the councilman. He pointed to the legs and then went all the way up, following the trail of whatever it was moving underneath the thick skin. "The only weak spot I can find is the orb we saw when it was regenerating itself and this one is shifting its' place constantly."

Nova sighed in annoyance, scratching his head in thinking as he gazed at the whole body of the demon. "Then we have to coordinate and strike it when it's passing right next to us."

The black-haired wizard shook his head. "That's the problem."

The white-haired councilman groaned and brought a hand to his face. "Don't tell me…"

In answer, Atticus jumped off the creature's back and called one of his swords to use it as a floating platform, seeing from afar how lightning started to surround Nova before swallowing him entirely.

In the middle of the attack, Nova let out a growl of annoyance.

"Wherever the orb is, it's defending this asshole from being struck again." He ignored the lightning and gazed at the spot below him, feeling the source of the attack coming from the orb hiding behind the thick skin of black iron. "I should've seeing that coming."

_- Theme change: Haja no Sen Kaze – Fairy Tail OST - _

He sighed and stood up, cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms before bringing them as high as he could, both joined in open palms that when he separated them, summoned a long mechanical scythe.

"This is starting to annoy me." He brought the scythe down and ripped the demon's skin apart by piercing the dark iron with the sharp tip of his weapon, creating a gash wide enough for him to see the black orb… "So there you are!" …and get inside the demon to follow it and crush it personally. "Hey! Come back! I just wanna talk~!"

'_Entering enemy territory to strike where the foe is weakest.'_ Atticus remained seated over his sword and stared, seeing how several spots on the monster's body were cracked from the inside, both yellow and blue lightning coming out of them, and showing Nova's pursuit of the enemy's weak spot. "That man is one of a kind."

"Ouch! That hurt!" Issus yelled as he came to float next to Atticus, rubbing his sore back and looking at the creature's inside out destruction. He stopped rubbing his back and looked around, seeing Roux still going at it on the monster's head while Jonah flew up to meet with them. Issus pointed an accusing finger at the blue-haired man and roared. "You bastard! You should've told me that hit was coming!"

'_Should I really?'_ Jonah tilted his head to a side and crossed his arms in irritation. "Don't give me that, you saw that hand coming at you, it's your fault for letting yourself get hit."

"W-why you…!?" Before the white-haired man could protest any further, Atticus grabbed both Jonah and him and dragged them away from the creature they were fighting, seeing several cracks all over its skin. Both yellow and blue lightning sizzling out and expanding the cracks before exploding and destroying the creature once more. "Fuck it all!"

"And the thing is down… again." Nova informed to his fellows as he stood on a claymore the swordsman of the group lent him to stand in the air with them, clapping as he smiled fearlessly at the crumbling form around him. His coat moved around for a moment, up, down and to the sides before whatever was inside came to rest over his shoulder. "Thanks for the help, Marsh."

"Rrrrrr~!" The strange blue cat purred and let itself be petted by its owner, who brought a hand to do so.

"Good cat." Nova complimented amusedly, now seeing the remnants of the monster restarting the process of before, rebuilding the demon from scratch and adding new countermeasures to ensure its survival. He looked at the group of mages floating in front of him and pointed to both Jonah and Atticus. "If I'm right, we need to hit that black mass of energy while it's still working," his eyes narrowed, a small frown appearing on his face. "Though, we need to get a direct shot inside of it to finish it off completely."

Both Requip wizards nodded and headed straight to the orb that was doing the rebuilding a bit slower than last time, Atticus calling his most sharpened and wider sword to pierce through the black mass and let enough space for Jonah to get a direct shot of golden magic with his sniper rifle.

"Do it now." Atticus ordered as he tried to keep the gash open.

"Let me gather the energy first." Jonah retorted as he took aim and prepared to deal the finishing blow.

"And this is all over with a head-shot. Figures." Roux stood a few meters away, seeing with his arms crossed how his old friend and old enemy joined forces to end the bizarre nightmare. "Oe, you two better make damn sure that thing-!" His eyes widened though, when several tendrils came from inside the gash made inside the orb and struck both wizards attacking it, just before the blue-haired man could pull the trigger and destroy it, and dragged both inside of it forcefully. "What in the actual fuck!?"

"Get away from it!" Nova yelled as he used his lightning form to stand next to Roux, laying a hand on the man's shoulder to drag him away from the bizarre spectacle, both missing the sight of Issus dashing from above to grab both men's ankles before they could be swallowed. "I knew that thing could absorb magic and assimilate it! But being capable of absorbing a wizard!?"

"Let go of them, motherfucker!" Issus growled as he used his full power to keep the purple tendrils away. At the same time, he used both hands to try and pull his friends from the insides of the black orb by their feet. Though, for more that he tried, he was losing ground and now half of his arms were sucked by the orb as well. He clicked his tongue in frustration, closing his eyes tightly as he let go of the legs of Atticus and Jonah and got away from the orb, going to meet both Nova and Roux in the surrounding forest. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What the hell!?" Roux cursed loudly as he tried to get away from Nova's hold, seeing the orb hovering in the same space as before and remaining immobile after absorbing their fellow wizards. He elbowed the man, stomped his feet and even threatened to use his magic if he wasn't released but Nova remained there, all serious and keeping him in place. "Let me go, asshole! We gotta get them out!"

"And how are you going to do that, huh?" Nova asked after getting sick of the man's threats, eyeing him with narrowed eyes that were less than amused. He was worried as well, but no solution came to his mind. If they were to get close to that orb and tried to pull them out of there as Issus tried a moment ago, he was sure they were going to meet them again… stuck inside that blasted old menace as well. "We must find a way to get them out without getting sucked by that orb… and I don't have any ideas about how to do that right now."

"Think of something, dammit!" Issus yelled in anguish, worry for his friends obvious in his persona as he pointed a finger at the orb. "We must get them out now!"

"Then let me think for a fucking second!" The white-haired councilman ordered, releasing Roux and moving a few steps ahead of the group, seeing the orb with calculating eyes. If they were to continue fighting it and destroying it over and over, it would grow stronger to their attacks and he was sure there would be no one else in the world that could hold its own against the thing for long if they happened to be defeated here. _'Now I can see why it was so dangerous to release it…'_

'_But this? I wasn't expecting this.'_ So, he sent both Atticus and Jonah, a pathfinder and a light-based attacks' user, to finish the job the most logical way. Light dispels all darkness, the sharpest edge can open any path; that combined attack would have had sufficed to defeat the old threat… yet he did not see this coming. _'How can we save them and eliminate that thing at the same time?'_ His eyes narrowed when the orb started to pulse, its form increasing in size with each one it had. Nova's silver eyes widened in shock when a thought occurred to him, when he saw the orb reforming its outer shell at a faster speed than it did before. _'It… it finished assimilating them…?'_

_- Theme change: Makarov vs. Hades – Fairy Tail OST - _

"W-what's with that pulse…!?" Issus asked in puzzlement, feeling the ground shaking beneath their feet and the orb regenerating the creature's body at a speed he didn't see the other two times. "What the hell is wrong with that stupid demon!?"

'_The magic there feels stronger…'_ Roux's eyes narrowed when he saw the base of the feet having his shadow iron again, though there was a slight addition to the defense of the creature this time around. His muscles tensed, his knuckles turned white, his eyes were bloodshot in anger. That thing wanted to mess with them that bad, huh? "That fucker…!"

All the way to the waist was reconstructed in a matter of minutes, not only making use of the blackened iron from Roux but also of what it acquired just recently. Swords; a quantity good enough to support a whole army was embedded to the skin of the demon and it served to repel any and all kinds of close-range attacks. And that wasn't all; there were strange slits all over the body as well, in some spaces where the swords weren't covering the iron skin, and they seemed to have something moving under them.

"_Ah…_" A strange distorted voice echoed in the valley, shocking the three wizards and making them stand still to see the reformed monster and how this time its' mouth moved. A dark pleased smile was upon its lips and the familiarity of its new found voice sent shivers down the spines of Nova, Roux and Issus, besides angering them even more. "_How long has it been… since I was able to talk…?_"

"Y-you…!" Roux spat, glaring holes at the being that was using the voices of his fellows to communicate with them. He could hear it and he was sure that even without his strengthened hearing he would've been able to. Atticus and Jonah's voices were joined and distorted but he could practically tell the blasted demon was using their voices to give words to its thoughts. "Shut up and hand over my bros, pathetic shithead!"

"_Oh…?"_ The thing lowered its' head to see at the small human yelling at it, hearing what he was saying and cackling at his petty insult and pleas, finding it amusing to see such a weak thing disrespecting its glorious existence. "_Huh, I believe I hadn't introduced myself as it should be,_" the demon gave a short nod of greeting, mocking the wizards around it. "_The name my master gave me is Vylextra, Bane of this World's poor excuse of existence._"

"Who gives a fuck about whatever thing you have to say!?" Issus yelled as he appeared before Vylextra's head and gathered magic in his stomach, readying himself to let out a mighty roar of light magic to shut the demon up. "Roar of the-!"

Before he could finish the sentence, one of the slits on the demon's body opened and it revealed to have a blue tinted eye underneath it, looking straight at the wizard about to attack it.

'_T-that eye…!'_ The white-haired wizard stopped his attack, too shocked to continue with it. "What the…!?"

The eye's iris changed its color from blue to red. It seemed to lock itself on Issus and after a moment, it returned to its previous blue, calling forth several beams of golden magic to strike at the enemy that was going to hit it a moment ago.

'_Those are Atticus' and Jonah's!' _Issus' eyes widened in shock when he recognized what just happened, using his magic to propel himself, dodge and fly away from the beams of golden magic that were tailing him and trying to shot him down. He clenched his teeth in anger at the new discovery. "T-that bastard…!"

"H-he's using the guys' magic and abilities…" Nova mouthed surprised, his eyes widening when he saw the rest of the slits on the demon's body opening and reveal dozens of blue eyes, all of them scanning their surroundings and finding targets. The closer ones to the councilman locking on him and changing their color from blue to red again before shooting beams of golden magic as before. Nova turned himself into his lightning form and escaped from the area, seeing the beams following as well. "Shit…!"

"Like hell I'm running away, bastard!" Roux dashed forward when he saw the eyes trying to get a lock on him, moving faster than what those eyes could follow and stabbing one of them with one of his arms. This one turned into a very long and pointy lance that pierced the flesh, letting blood gush out from the insides of the organ and covering half of his body with it. "Try to see this, fucking dipshit!"

"_Hahahahah!_" Vylextra laughed boisterously, seeing the two humans trying to avoid its' attacks while one tried to strike head-on. It was amusing on so many levels; this demon couldn't even feel any pain to begin with. "_You are all interesting little pests but I am not here to play with you._" All the eyes locked on their targets and fired more beams of golden magic at the wizards. "_Die and let me continue with my task."_

"Fuck…" Roux cursed as he saw the beams getting closer to him. He tried to pull his arm out of the damaged eye but found out he couldn't. He looked at the thing in disbelief, a loud growl escaping him as all the beams connected with him and caused a large explosion. "Son of a…!"

'_These are many more than what it fired a moment ago.'_ Nova thought as he continued to evade the many beams following him, not noticing those coming from the front until their light called his eyes' attention. He clicked his tongue in defeat when he felt their heat nearing his body. _'Well, I'll be damned…'_

Another explosion and the last one standing was Issus, who slapped away all of the beams that tried to get him or ate them, assimilating their power to recover his energy.

Still, the sight of Nova's burnt body falling to the ground and Roux's lying in between the feet of the humongous demon made him stop any attempts to charge again.

Was this all they could do?

'_After so much time in that hellish prison… all that we lost…'_ He looked up at the demon and its' many eyes, all of which were staring straight at him and getting a lock on his form and magic signature. He almost let out a dry scoff, a sorry excuse of a snort, and stood straight with his eyes glancing at the great demon. "I guess we underestimated that thing… huh…"

_"Begone, you pest."_ Vylextra exclaimed as its' feet drove him forward, towards the city of Crocus that lay not far away behind the mountains in the distance. Its' eyes stared at the white-haired wizard a little longer and then started to form small orbs of golden magic. Surely what it will be the last attack to finish its' opponents. _"The age of reckoning has come! None can stop the new age of terror I bring at my Master's order!"_

Issus closed his eyes when a gentle breeze touched his face and reminisced about the past months he has spent in that era.

So different from the days of old, where his friends and him were the very best of the world.

Would the new wizards of Earth Land be enough to stop this calamity?

To ensure another 300 years of peace and prosperity, maybe more?

Or would they perish like they did?

'_Atticus and the people from Lamia Scale…'_

'_Roux and those low-lives from Tartarus…'_

'_Jonah and the dimwits from Fairy Tail…'_

'_Nova and those stuck-up bitches from the new Magic Council…'_

And few images of the people he got to know in this new era flashed in his mind.

A smile crept to his face, despite the difficult situation.

"Jellal… Meredy… and that woman…" He opened his eyes and stared ahead with a fearless smile, accepting his fate even though he knew, in the back of his mind, that the world was not ready to face something like this demon from the old days. He was grateful for everything, no regrets, nothing to be ashamed of. "I'll really miss our talks, Kagura."

The small spheres of golden light grew and grew, gathering more power in them.

He had to wonder when the final flash would occur.

But when his mind was about to do such thing, the spells were shot.

All aiming at him.

His head lowered a little and his eyes closed.

"Farewell."

The golden beams hit their mark.

Dust covered the area.

And Vylextra roared in laughter at the end of its' last standing opponent.

**Continuara~?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the story began with the OCs taking all the spotlight. There's a reason for it. And I might tell you about it if you are kind enough to give me some thoughts about this little excerpt. You know, some criticism about what you read, some thoughts, etc etc. I don't have to explain it out to you, do I? *chuckles* At least, I know that those who read the end of this one-shot will be interested in knowing how these OCs are related to out canon characters, that much I know. Why don't you tell me that? It might be helpful in convincing me into continuing this thing. It might be of your liking, who knows?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Adieu.**

**PS: To that pairing thing... if the story is continued, I might show you why it is NatZa, if not... well, I did try, right?**


	2. A Dark Legacy and a Clouded Future

**Disclaimer: I'll stop writing this thing here, it's annoying and I already wrote it in the first chapter… erh, I mean, Prologue.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Arcane.<strong>

_(By Reighart the 5th)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A Dark Legacy**

**A Clouded Future**

* * *

><p><em>Earthland.<em>

_Year x791._

_A month after the end of the Grand Magic Games…_

It was issued by the Council, from the highest ranks of the noble organization to be taken by the supposed-to-be strongest guild in Fiore, a small country by the southern peninsula in the continent of Ishval. A mission that required the utmost secrecy and skill, since not everyone could take on such a mission. Strong and capable mages were needed.

Not only to ensure the fulfilling of the task but also, if things came down, to put their lives on the line for it.

Though, no one, not even the Council, could have known of what awaited the wizards from Fairy Tail when they encountered the oh-so important objective that brought both dark guilds and treasure hunters to its vicinity.

A young man.

* * *

><p><em>One week later…<em>

_Location unknown…_

A single hooded figure stood on top of a mountain, overlooking a large valley. His black eyes peered aimlessly at the area, memories playing back in his mind of people and places. He closed his eyes, releasing a sigh as inhaled the scent of nature that surrounded him. He was home, but he wasn't.

Things had changed, everything had changed. His mind wandered back to when he had woken up, the voices swirling around him and whispering dark words in his mind.

Hah! As if they could say anything he hadn't heard or witnessed before. If only they fully understood what he had been through and done, if only he could understand who they were, and why he felt as though there was a cold hand gripping his heart when he was in their presence.

Absentmindedly his eyes wandered down to his right arm and he stared blankly at the appendage. From the forearm down it had been warped by the darkest of magics. All skin had been replaced by dark red crust-like armor. The back of his forearm had a long light blue 'gash' in it, going down from his elbow to his wrist, and his fingers were the same shade of blue. A hollow grin spread across his face as he returned to looking at the valley.

How many years had it been? One hundred? Two hundred? He didn't remember. Glancing over his shoulder he spotted his two… Guards, as they had been called. One being a Chinese woman with a hairdo he couldn't begin to comprehend and a bulky man who was hunched over and gave off serious pedophile vibes. He was pissed off with them for what they had forced him to do shortly after waking up from his deep slumber.

Stay back and let them undo the fifth seal? Were they serious? If they really wanted to get the fifth sealed wizard, they should've sent him alone instead. Now, because they were idiotic fucks, they lost an ally to the good guys.

Fuckin' great.

With a tsk he returned to staring at the valley that he once called home. He could still make out the outline of his guild's building from where he stood and a smile crept across his face. The faces of his friends and people he considered family flashed through his mind and, with a crouch, he leaped off the top of the mountain, alarming his two guards.

"What the hell…!?" The man said as the woman's eyes narrowed and, with a wave of her hands, she vanished.

The hooded man straightened out his body and brought his arms to his sides and shot down towards the forest floor like a bullet. With a flip he landed on one knee, punching the ground to break the fall impact slightly and causing a crater to form around him. He stood up, dusting his hands off and instantly met eyes with the woman from before. A cheeky grin spread across his face as he approached her, stopping beside as a glint appeared in his slit eyes.

"Well, well, well, someone doesn't want me out of their sight. Tell me, are you following me because it's your job or," He said while raising a finger to touch the woman's face, his grin widening when she smacked his hand away, "because you like what you see?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as the woman's eyes narrowed and he could tell he was aggravating her.

"I don't know what women you are accustomed to, but I am a lady, and you are a simple brute. And if you ever attempt to touch me again, I will make you suffer." The woman said simply causing the hooded man to laugh, a tear escaping his eye which he wiped away.

"Oh God, that's cute. 'I will make you suffer'. Oh God." He said as he continued to laugh, walking past the woman and she was forced to grit her teeth as she fought every urge to attack the man and put him in his place.

"So, lady, you got a name?" The hooded man asked as they made their way through the forest, the woman simply following the man who appeared to know where he was going. She remained silent, her eyes boring into his back, and he began to hum, which quickly elevated into singing… Or rapping, take your pick.

"Start gettin' loud, he wants to roar now/If you hate on the Council that's a party foul/He only drinks Vodka, he can't afford the cans/He drinks so much we call him 'Nova 40 hands'/If the Council's tapped then you're getting capped/He'll take your girl to the sack and they'll take a nap…" He trailed off and the woman groaned as she covered her ears, trying to ignore the man's rapping. He stopped when they came upon a large mansion-like building. A smile crept along his face as memories flowed through his mind like water, reminding him of the happy times he spent there.

As he stepped forward, entranced by his memories, multiple runes began to glow around the building and from the ground came up a large golem. It was formed from rock with soil and moss draped around its body, some of the dirt shaking off of its body. The woman instinctively dashed forward slightly; waving her hands in a circular motion as she slid to a halt.

"Niel Wielg Mion!" She began to say as her hands were enveloped in a golden glow.

"-Derse Elcantaeus. Yagdo Rigora!" The hooded man finished as he brought his right fist down in a hammer-like motion and a large golden statue formed in front of the golem, slamming a fist down on it and causing a vertical explosion which tore into the sky. The woman stared in shock as she slowly glanced towards the man, a look of utter bafflement present on her face. For the first time she was able to see the man's face due to his hood being blown back by the force of the explosion.

He had black hair which was cut low on the sides making it look like he had a mohawk while the tip of his hair tapered forward and covered part of his forehead. He had crimson eyes which were slit, almost like a snakes, and fangs that were present in his grin.

"You…" She said incredulously, still not able to comprehend what just happened and the man glanced towards her, his half-lidded crimson eyes staring into hers.

"My name is Roux. Yours?"

"Minerva."

* * *

><p><em>Same time…<em>

_Fiore, Magnolia town…_

_In Fairy Tail's hall…_

"He still hasn't woken up?" Gray asked to the frowning barmaid as she stepped closer to the group of mages on the first floor, seeing herself surrounded by many curious comrades that wanted to know the state of the objective that almost cost them their lives.

"No… he's still in some sort of coma," Mira explained as she glanced to the second floor, where the infirmary and the unknown guest were. She looked back to the group and her gaze fell. "He's seems to be breathing and his magic seems to be recovering as well… but I don't know when he will wake up."

"Porlyusca-san didn't seem to know about it either," Reedus commented as he remembered when the healer came to the guild to oversee the sleeping man. "Though, she did say it was a miracle he was alive after being trapped inside that sealing spell for so long."

"Do you know what kind of spell was used on him, Master?" Levy asked curiously to the old man sitting by the bar, seeing the man with his arms crossed and his eyes closed in thinking.

"I don't." Makarov sighed, opening his eyes tiredly and glancing at his children. "He belongs to a time where many kinds of magic existed… many of which were lost through the passing of the years." He glanced to the second floor and frowned. "Even the aura he possesses; it seems familiar but unknown at the same time… and that can only mean one thing."

"What do you mean?" Lucy, who dropped the fifth book she thought that might give her some answers, flattened down on the table and asked.

"It's very likely he uses a type of magic that still exists in this era." Makarov told bluntly, surprising many of the members of his guild. "That's what I can sense for now."

"You mean, like, an old style of Wood Magic?" Laki asked with her hands clasped together in hope, some twinkles in her eyes.

"Or an old style of Dancer Magic!"

"Don't be dumb, Vijeeter! It's a manly Take Over, for sure!"

"Tch! I'm pretty sure it is-!"

*CRASH!*

The building shook with tremendous strength, the dust rose from the unclean corners and a blast of golden glow pierced through the middle of the hall, making all of the members run, dodge or cover themselves from the surprise attack. Some of them noticing that the blast was made from the infirmary, all of the members' eyes widened when the fact was voiced out, and the most capable ones were the first to move and run to the source of the commotion.

"N-Natsu!" Coughing her way through the cloud of dust, Lisanna walked forward with one arm raised in precaution while following her sister. "Erza! Wendy!" She called as they moved past the broken wall and into the infirmary, seeing nothing but trashed beds and furniture, besides a huge hole in the wall leading outside. "H-Happy! Charle!"

"W-we're here, Lisanna!" Happy called weakly and he carried an unconscious Charle with one of her tiny paws across his back. His little body hurt by some pieces of debris he failed to avoid. He stopped in front of the younger Strauss sibling and panted tiredly, feeling the air being much needed for his lungs. "T-that was close…"

"Wait, Happy, don't breath just yet!" Lisanna ordered as she turned her arms into a bird's wings and forced the dust to leave the room with several strong flaps. After the dust left the area and the room was clear for the members to see, they found the room to be empty, only Happy and Charle remaining from the group of five wizards guarding the unknown guest. "W-where are the others?"

"I don't see them around…" Gray commented as he moved some broken timbers, belonging to the roof, aside. He stood up and looked towards the hole on the wall, frowning when he saw some burn marks and slashes close to the border. "…whatever thing that might have happened… Natsu, Erza and Wendy are on it."

"We should follow them and make sure they don't need help." Mira proposed as she saw Gray getting closer to the border of the hole and getting ready to leave. She changed into her Satan Soul and took off flying in a straight path, carrying the Ice Wizard by his hands. "Do you see them?"

Gray looked left and right, at close and long distance, and was pretty sure he couldn't see anything… but… a beam of golden light came from the forest close to the old tavern belonging to Fairy Tail by the hills, and with it, a large fireball came from the same place and heading all the way to the sky. "There they are!"

Mira nodded and clutched the wizard's hands tightly, flying off to their destination at full speed. "Hold tight!"

"L-Lisanna…" Happy called as tried to stay conscious in the cradling arms of his surrogate mother. "Y-you gotta stop him…"

"Him? What are you talking about, Happy?" Lisanna asked as she laid the beaten cat on one of the tables at the hall, next to an unconscious Charle. "Did someone attack us?"

"What?" Elfman asked in disbelief, his eyes wide as the ones of some members around him. "One man took on Natsu, Erza and Wendy by himself!?"

"N-no…" Happy whispered weakly, feeling his eyelids growing shut. "…it was…_him_."

"Him…?" The wizards around him asked aloud as they left the cat rest and started to think.

* * *

><p><em>Forests to the north of Magnolia…<em>

"Get away from me!" A man of dark blue hair and pale complexion yelled as he shot several golden beams towards his pursuers by the barrel of a pretty old pistol. He kept on running through the forest, trying to lose the wizards tailing him, though he was unsuccessful. "Leave me alone!"

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled to the petit girl following him and got a nod in response.

"Vernier!" Wendy yelled as she pulled together some magic power around her arms and redirected it towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, this one increasing his speed and getting closer to catch the runaway. "Go for it, Natsu-san!"

The man of blue hair continued to run, shooting blindly at his pursuers… "I said…!"

"I heard what you said!" …before being tackled to the ground by a very annoyed pink haired boy. Both rolled on the ground for a few meters until they finally stopped and Natsu came up on top of the other man, restraining his arms and legs with his own body. He frowned when he saw the look of contempt the man threw and couldn't help but comment on it. "What's wrong with you, huh? Getting' scare like that over nothing!"

"N-nothing, you say!?" The man's eyes narrowed, his anger towards the Dragon Slayer rising in his eyes, he moved around and tried to shake the offender off of him. "Damn you, Dragon Slayer! Let me go!"

"We cannot do that." Erza answered as she walked closer to the two with Wendy a step behind her, both seeing the man doing all he could to escape. "We have orders to keep you safe until the Council can send someone to pick you up."

The man stopped, a cold sweat forming around his body. He glanced at each one of the wizards, one by one, and then looked to the sky, an unknown shaking from him confusing the members of Fairy Tail.

"N-no… please… no… you cannot let them take me…" He muttered in a low voice that gained volume and desperation, shocking the wizards around him. "You cannot let them take me!"

* * *

><p><em>Back in Fairy Tail…<em>

"Now," Makarov stood opposite Porlyusca around the bed, as she checked the state of the strange wizard from the past. He tried to talk to him and see if he could understand why the man was so scared to be turned in to the Council. "Why don't you tell me your name, boy? You do have a name, don't you?"

"Uh…?" The young man looked up at the old man from his laying position on the bed and then at the ceiling of wood above him, narrowing his eyes when he saw the planks he broke when he tried to run away. "I… my name… is Jonah…"

"Jonah, huh? That's a nice name." The old master nodded in approval, gazing at some of the wounds the young man had over his chest and arms. Some were noticeable at a large distance, wide and deep enough to let him know that they were made during friendly spars. "Where did you get those wounds?"

"My scars…?" Jonah frowned, not liking the short man's prodding of him for answers. He sighed and decided that it was best to be honest, since the people of that place were taking care of him, even after he destroyed part of the building. He pointed at one close to his neck, which seemed to have been aimed to leave him without an arm, and explained. "I got them in battles… against other wizards."

"Hmm? You mean there was a war in your time?" Makarov asked curiously. The main reason for his questions was to determine the young man's actual timeline before he got sealed away, and so far, he wasn't getting too much. Though the way the conversation was going, he was sure that what he wanted to know would come to the surface. "Or was it a personal battle?"

The blue haired man shook his head.

"It was a war… though I wouldn't call it as such…" His eyes showed sadness when a certain image flashed in his mind. Fire, light, shadows, thunder and steel; all clashing together as they advanced towards the common goal they had. "It was more like a race… a deathly competition to be won by no one."

"I know more than anyone that your condition now is very fragile, brat," Porlyusca butted in after making sure there was nothing wrong with the guy's body. She regarded him with a side-glare as she continue to treat his wounds and made her point clear. "But if you don't tell us your full story right now, I'll make sure the Council only finds your remains in this bed."

Makarov and Jonah shivered at the thought and deathly glare the healer was giving off.

So…

"U-uh… alright." Jonah positioned himself into a sitting position on the makeshift bed and stared at his hands, debating where to start with his story. They were treating his wounds, he remembered, trying to urge himself into using some real honesty. And quickness too, since he didn't want to know what the old woman could do to him if he angered her. "I… my name is Jonah Menas… member of the dark guild, Dead Emperor, and… uh… one of the holders of the Grimoire."

Both wizards stared curiously at the young man.

"A dark guild… called Dead Emperor?" Makarov repeated aloud, trying to remember where he heard of that name before. Or if he even heard it. But the last part, the mention of the word Grimoire, interested him more.

"One of the holders of the Grimoire…" Porlyusca was sure the young man was from a time before her coming to Earthland, and even if she informed herself with all the history of this world, she still found it hard to pin-point of which Grimoire he was talking about. "What do you mean? Be more specific."

Jonah bit his lip and clutched the sheets over his legs, remembering the power for which the wizards of the past were fighting.

"The Tome of Zeref…"

The eyes of his listeners widened in shock and fear.

"…the Black Grimoire containing the twenty-seven pages that can bring the end of the world."

"Y-you… cannot be talking about… the Black Book for which there was a war almost three hundred years ago!?" Makarov voiced with a pale face, remembering what the history books mentioned of said tome and time. Mostly roughed pieces of an ancient war, that no one knew how it ended, but terrifying nonetheless.

Especially if the famous Black Wizard was involved.

'_Now I can understand why the name of his guild doesn't ring in my mind.'_ The old man mused in his still shocked state, noticing the guild mark that was on the wizard's body. A great warrior holding a long blade upside down, as if preparing to execute someone, printed with black ink. Even the design looked foreign to him. _'This boy is three hundred years old!'_

'_T-Three hundred years ago…?'_ The young man's face fell, his hold on the sheets over his legs turning his knuckles white, and memories upon memories coming to him now that the mention of his burden and timeline were made. Did it really…? Was he really…? _'Three hundred years!?'_

Between the memories he was reliving in his mind.

One in special made him snap to attention.

Freeze as if he had been caught by a blizzard.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_A young man of dark blue hair ran across the empty and burning streets around him, following the lead of a black haired man that had several wounds on his arms._

"_Jonah! You fucker! Pick up the pace!"_

"_W-wait! I'm still…!"_

"_I don't fucking care! We gotta reach that place before the Council dogs!"_

"_I…! B-but…! A-alright!"_

_End of the Flashback…_

* * *

><p>The memory was clear as the sky, letting him revive every single sensation of that moment without a single feeling missing out. The fear, the desperation, the hurry to retrieve what everyone wanted in those days. He could see the sparks of the fire that surrounded him that day, of the slight burnings he got in his carelessness. The yells of someone he knew by name but whose face lay hidden behind a shadow.<p>

A swordsman of red eyes lunging to cleave him in half.

And succeeding in doing so.

'_Atticus…!'_ Jonah clutched his throbbing head with both hands when the memory came to the surface, shocking his spectators and forcing them to do something to stop whatever thing it might be happening to him. His hands went to his chest, to the most noticeable scar he had, and they pressed hardly against it. "AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

><p><em>Some minutes after…<em>

"He's sleeping now," Makarov explained with a tired sigh to the wizards assembled around him at the bar on the first floor. "His condition is fragile, for what Porlyusca told me and that I could see." He closed his eyes in thinking and lowered his head, remembering the sudden outburst the young man had before passing out. "He's still adapting to the fact that this is not his time… and the memories concerning his last moments before being sealed come up at any moment, which made us put him to sleep with a spell."

"Did he tell you his name, Master?" Lucy asked a bit curious, looking at the old man in waiting.

"His name…" Makarov's eyes opened half way and gazed at the ground, trying to forget about the unfortunate outburst and remember the first part of their conversation with the boy. "His name is Jonah Menas… he's a wizard from a no-longer existing dark guild called Dead Emperor."

"A… a dark guild…?" Gray muttered slowly, feeling a chill at the name. It was more frightening that the names of the dark guild he has faced so far, with the exception of Grimoire Heart and Tartarus. "Called… Dead Emperor…?"

The master nodded, raising his head and opening his eyes fully to see his children. "Yes, that's what he told us."

"Did he say anything else?" Levy asked, wanting to know a bit more so she could find more information about the man. "Like, something related to his time…? It might give a clue about the year when he was sealed."

'_I cannot tell them about the Grimoire… or his time-line…'_ Makarov stared for a moment, making his guild members sweat in expectation, and sighed. _'Not yet…'_

From what he saw so far, it was better if he kept the youngsters in the dark about the rest of the story. This issue could bring them another catastrophe like the one of years ago, where the Black Dragon almost wiped them out from existence. Who knew what it could happen if they got too involved in something that originally was a problem of the Council?

"Unfortunately, no, he didn't have time to tell us…" He gazed at the floor again, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He had to word it out perfectly so that their curiosity could die right there and then. "…he started having headaches when we got to ask him questions regarding his time."

All the wizards slumped down in disappointment, buying his little lie.

"Oh well, at least we have some names from which to start looking, right?" Lisanna told Lucy and Levy, seeing them the most depressed about the issue.

"Yeah… but Jonah Menas…? I never heard that name before…" Levy whispered to herself, bringing a hand to her chin in thinking.

"Dead Emperor… it really doesn't ring any bells." Lucy complained aloud, scratching her scalp in frustration before heading to the library at the basement of the guild with an equally frustrated Levy. "We might as well see… right, Levy-chan?"

"Aye…"

"A dark wizard… no wonder the Council wants him." Mira commented to the remaining wizards in the hall, seeing most of the crowd dispersing after hearing there was not much information from the man. She looked towards her sister and titled her head in thinking. "Maybe he was jailed over something he did and they're going to set him free now?"

"B-but isn't that a little too cruel? I mean…" The youngest of the Strauss frowned at that theory. "He was probably sealed for a very long time… he might not have anything or anyone to return to."

Mira mirrored her sister's frown and shock her head. "It wouldn't be the first time the Council acts so heartless."

"But something here is off." Erza pointed out after a moment of silent wonder, gazing at the second floor with some wariness. "The Council didn't say there was a wizard behind the seal they sent us to break."

"Oi! You're right!" Natsu stood up from his spot behind the bar and joined the conversation. He remembered that stuck up Lahar saying something of an ancient weapon sealed away in the mountains to the south. Nothing about a sealed man. "They pretty much told us to go and get some legendary thing that was sealed."

"Could it be…? That they were expecting something else to be behind the seal?" Gray asked as he continued to delve into the matter, bringing a hand to his chin. It all seemed too far-fetched, but it wouldn't be a surprise to hear that the Council retained a thing or two when asking them for help. He looked up to the old man in the room and voiced his question. "What do you think, Master?"

'_Shitty and curious brats…!'_ Makarov let a small droplet of sweat fall from his brow. His kids were pretty curious when there was something gnawing on their minds. "I wouldn't know, Gray, there are many theories that can answer to this situation." What could he say to make them give a runabout? "I never saw a case like his before."

"What about his magic?" Natsu murmured, looking up in memory of what happened when the man woke up. He didn't get a good look of it during the first time it was used, but then, during the pursuit in the forests. "I'm sure I saw that yellow light like that one before…"

"Yellow light?" Makarov asked curiously, edging the Dragon Slayer to think harder and distract the others with his sudden change of focus. Great, Natsu! Now he didn't have to think of something to change the subject! "What yellow light?"

"You did… we all did…" Erza shifted the weight on her feet a bit troubled, gazing at the ground in memory. That kind of magic was seen a few times by the guild, and many times by her and Natsu. The man who used it in this era was pretty close to them. "Heavenly Body magic… that's the magic he used to escape the infirmary."

Natsu's eyes widened at the revelation, now understanding why the unconscious wizard in the infirmary was so awfully familiar. "Oh! That's Jellal's magic!"

"B-but…" Wendy, who remained silent and hearing the conversations around her from her position on one of the bar's stools, looked down and remembered how the man attacked them in the first place, when trying to escape from the guild, and ran out for freedom. "He also summoned a pair of guns…" She eyed the pair of gunners sitting a few tables away and the guns strapped to Alzack's belt. "…and used them to fire beams at us."

"Gunner magic combined with Heavenly Body magic…" Makarov wondered aloud, not having heard of something like that before in his life. He sighed in amazement. "The wizards of old were both resourceful and cunning, that far I can tell."

"I don't know… shouldn't it be possible to make something like that happen these days too?" Gray wondered aloud, remembering other wizards of their time that merged two magics together to use them in combat. "I would say the guy's skillful, managing to combine both magics for fighting… even now that's hard to do."

"Yeah! I mean, I managed to use Lightning and Fire together, remember!?" Natsu cheered at recalling the time he received Laxus' magic and used it against the Master of Grimoire Heart. "It is awesome but hurts like Hell!"

"Then there was Gajeel when he ate Rogue's Shadows in the Tournament." Erza recalled, throwing a side-glance to the black-haired man that was eavesdropping on their conversation from a few tables away. "Right?"

"Tch!" He just scoffed and continued to munch on the scrap metal he got for lunch.

"Maybe it was easier back in the day, who knows?" The old master said aloud, hoping down from his position on the bar and going upstairs, giving one last glance to the group of youngsters that were still trying to discern more about their unexpected guest. "Don't think too much about it, continue with your daily lives and let the Council handle him when they come to pick him up."

"Aye, Master." The wizards answered, all thinking on different things about their guest.

"Oh." Makarov stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over his shoulder, sending a cold glare that warned to follow his next words to the letter. "And don't disturb our guest with any kind of your shenanigans, he needs to rest."

"A-aye, Master…"

**Continuara~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, Pride, for reading and throwing a review for this story! Really helped me in getting this chapter ready to be published. And of course, thanks to those who favorited or followed! And those who read too! It's nice to see this story interested some people.<br>**

**Now, with the prologue revealing to be a situation that has yet to come, we go back to when everything started. We'll get some insight, see some cool stuff and then fights! Yay! If there should be any pairings at all... oh wait... I said this was going to be NatZa, didn't I? Ouch... well, let's see how the story goes. I'm sure you guys will be delighted.**

**Adieu.**


End file.
